Packaging systems come in many different shapes and sizes, each of which has their own advantages and disadvantages. These different types of packaging systems are typically a single use type of package designed for a very specific use. For example, a packaging system can be used as a drink box, whereas, another type of packaging system can be used for business items (e.g., a banker's box). In most scenarios, the packaging system is provided as one or more die cut blanks, which are folded along score lines.